funny zelda stories
by mmlink
Summary: Hilarious stories and mishaps of Zelda,like weakest link,real world,shopping,and much, much more!If your a zelda fan and need a good laugh this is the place for you!,besidesAFV...
1. Default Chapter

the people from zelda go to walmart!(this is a comedy so laugh!)  
  
limk:shello sharia!  
  
saria:why in goddesses name are you talking like that?  
  
link:i was acting like jim carrey in that movie with the white bat where he says"die you winged spawn of satan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
zelda:link first of all,whos satan?secong of all,does it look like i have wings?i think not!  
  
link:this is to both saria and zelda now you 2,did it hurt?  
  
both saria and zelda:did what hurt?  
  
link:when you 2 fell from heaven?  
  
saria:i fell from where?i thought i was made by the great deku tree!now im confused!  
  
zelda:im bored.....im going shopping anybody else in?  
  
everyone else says sure!by everyone else that means ganondorf,ruto,durunia,and skullkid!  
  
link walks into the dirt path infront of hyrule castle.link:taxi!taxi!yo whats a guy gotta do too get a taxi around here?????  
  
brian from that show family guy:no i believe its whos leg do you gotta hump to get a dry martini here?!?!?!  
  
link:who and what the hell are you?  
  
brian the dude from family guy:im a dog and im that dude brian from that show family guy!duh!  
  
link:ok this is a zelda fan fiction thats a comedy not family guy so scram!  
  
brian the dude from family guy:hey put on that deku mask and come and pet me!  
  
link:ok!  
  
puts it on and pets brian but brian starts snarling and chases him.  
  
link:oh my goddesses!HELP ME!!!!!!!!!OH MY GODDESSES!!!!IM BEING CHASED BY A KILLER DOG!wait a minute!  
  
link puts on the giants mask while still wearing the deku mask and turns into a giant deku scrub.  
  
brian that dude from family guy:oh ****!im soo ***king boned!hey link!***k you!!!!!  
  
link eats brian that dude from family guy.link the giant deku scrub:anybody need a lift to walmart?  
  
the end! 


	2. people from zelda on real world part one...

the people from zelda go on the real world!part one of 7  
  
link:zelda you are such an idiot!i cant beleive you signed us up for three years on the real worlds show!what in hell is wrong with you?  
  
zelda:i had a little wine that night!  
  
link:how much?  
  
zelda:four kegs.....  
  
link:four kegs?!?!?!?!dude you could have had sex with ganondorf and not remembered!  
  
ganondorf:hey zelda stop by my place again tonight!  
  
everyones xcept ganondorfs eyes widen.  
  
zelda;*like janice from the show friends*...........oh................my..........goddesses!  
  
link:i knew it!the crazy man that tried to kill me was right!zelda is turned on by ganondork!  
  
ganondork:im not a dork!HEY!!!WHO PAID YOU TO TYPE IN MY NAME LIKE THAT MMLINK?!?!?!?!WHO?!?!ILL RIP THEIR LITTLE BRAINS OUT!  
  
skullkid slowly tiptoes away whistling silently.  
  
mmlink:ganondorf calm down this is a comedy and funny things shall happen!i can kill you here ya know!its my computer so its my turf!  
  
ganondork:yeah i geuss your right.........HEY STOP THAT YOU LITTLE PUNK!  
  
link:oops sorry that was me!he let me type something in!  
  
skullkid:shake what yo mama gave me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
link:skullkid my mom didnt give you anything!my moms dead you fool!  
  
skullkid:watchyou talkin 'bout link?  
  
durunia:hey guys whats happening?  
  
link:durunia did you get your tongue peirced?ude that is sick!its really sick on acount of gorons dont have tongues!what did you get peirced cause you never say whats happening unless you just got a peircing!  
  
durunia:trust me you dont want to know!  
  
everyone gags.  
  
ganondorf chokes up a furball.  
  
link:ganondorf have you been eating the hair on your back again?!?!?!  
  
ganondorf:yes!it is salty!  
  
mmlink:hey link have you gotten past gohma yet in the mq game i gave you?  
  
link:yes i did!its very easy though...why did the guy steal my name?!?!?!  
  
mmlink:link shutup  
  
link takes out some hylain sword fixing glue and tapes his mouth shut but accidently glogs his nose up too.  
  
link chokes and tries to gag but cant.mmlink looks at the bottle.  
  
mmlink:zelda go dig his grave  
  
zelda:ok  
  
mmlink:wait  
  
mmlink:just dump his body in the sewer and say we burried it.  
  
ganondorf:too much work lets ditch it and say we threw it in the sewer.  
  
mmlink:that would work too xcept for the fact that we would be arrested and killed for murder!  
  
ganondrof:he put the glue on!its not our fault!  
  
link:i got the glue off five hours ago  
  
link:you 2 have been argueing all day!  
  
thats it!im goin for a coffee break!see ya next week in part two when we trie to get on the real world but then skullkid does sumthin and somethin bad happens! 


	3. real world part 2 of seven!

people from zelda go on real world part two of seven!  
  
link:i hate this job........  
  
mmlink:um hello?im right here!coffee break is over!  
  
link:crap!  
  
everyone watches as link hurls himself under the table.  
  
link:link isnt here right now but leave a message after the beep!  
  
everyone stares at link as he makes a beep sound.  
  
mmlink grabs links foot and picks him up and stares link in the face.  
  
mmlink:hello  
  
link:im not here!im away right now!leave a message@  
  
mmlink:ok!if your not back to work in five miutes your fired!  
  
link:im back!  
  
mmlink:better!  
  
link gets a bump on his head as mmlink drops link on his head.  
  
everyone gets in the zelda-mobile.  
  
link:the zelda-mobile?cruddy name.....  
  
ganondork:iv seen better names then that HEY!!!!!  
  
OH AKULLKID!I FOUND OUT IT WAS YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
skullkid:oh no  
  
skullkid:yowza!lemme alone!ow!that hurt!!!!!!!!  
  
ganondork:i tapped you!  
  
ganondork:stop it right now!!!!!NOW!!!!!  
  
link:oops sorry!that was me again!  
  
3 hours later:  
  
rarau is sleeping in the back seet.  
  
link:i say we chuck him  
  
zelda:no lets stick a lot of lipstick on his face!  
  
link:forget what i said thats what i would do!  
  
men and weman,take your sticks of lipstick!  
  
link:draw!  
  
everyone draws on rarau with lipstick.  
  
when rarau wakes up.  
  
link:rarau you aint a pretty sight!  
  
rarau pulls out a mirror.  
  
rarau:ow!i broke a nail!  
  
link:can we still chuck him?please?  
  
everyone but rarau:ok  
  
everyone helps and pushes rarau out.  
  
the car suddenly goes 20000 mph.  
  
link:man how much did he weigh?!?!?!!?!?!???!?!?!  
  
zelda:about 600 pounds at the least  
  
link:at the least?!?!?!?!  
  
link:duuuuuuude!!!!!!!  
  
finally the people get to the real world place but the door way is what looks like a snorlax.  
  
ash from the gaywad show pokemon:pokeball go!  
  
link takes out his sword and uses the sheith as a bat and wams ash right out of there!  
  
link:that aint no snorlax!thats rarau!  
  
link:dude!he ate five hundred pounds of chockolate cake!dude!  
  
mmlink:aaaaaaaaaand cut!  
  
mmlink:thats a wrap for now!  
  
the end? 


	4. real world part 3 of seven raraus death!

real world part 3 of seven!  
  
link:ok its been 2 weeks and rarau is still too heavy too move from in front of this door!  
  
zelda:hmmmm..................  
  
link:skrew it!ganondorf gimme a gun!  
  
ganon dorf hands link a gun.  
  
link shoots rarau and takes out an extra sword and cuts off raraus fat and tosses rarau aside.  
  
dude that puts people on the real world:welcome to the real world!how can i help you?  
  
link:we are signed up for it  
  
dude that puts people on the real world:ok come back in 2 weeks and ill see if you can go on!  
  
everyone walks out.  
  
ganondork:im bored now!HEY!!!!!IM GONNA KILL YOU YOU LITTLE-  
  
mmlink:ah temper temper mr.dre mister nwba mister too good too get out of the bosses way!how you gonna tell me not to be funny?  
  
ganondorf:like this!  
  
ganon dorf chokes mmlink like homer chokes bart on the simpsons.  
  
homer that dude from the simpsons:hey!thats my job!  
  
homer chokes bart.  
  
bart:gagagagagaa!!!!  
  
thats all for now!see you next time and plz r&r if you want more! 


	5. real world part 4 of seven,appearance of...

real world part 4 of seven  
  
Link:I'm hungry...  
  
Skullkid:I'm not.  
  
Ganondork:Your not hungry cause your dead skull-STOP IT YOU LITTLE BRAT  
  
!!!*rips off skull kids head*  
  
Skullkid puts it back on.  
  
Skullkid: that hurt!  
  
Everydoby except skullkid makes these faces: 0.0, -.-  
  
Link:Its been four months!We didn't get the job!YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
That dude that puts people on the real world:You got the job.We'll be there right about.......  
  
*A truck pulls up outside.*  
  
.........now!  
  
Link:crap!We got the job?!?! AW F*CK!!!!!  
  
Zelda:Watch your mouth young man!*slap!*  
  
Link:Yes Zelda.....*Behaves.....for now.....*  
  
Mmlink:Good thing I sensored that!  
  
Mmlink's friend Bobby:Where am I?   
  
Bobby*whispering to Mmlink*:You do know that those are video game characters except for the real world dude, don't you?  
  
Mmlink:Yeah....so?  
  
Booby:No reaso-HEY!!!!  
  
Link snickers.  
  
Skullkid walks away slowly while whistling innocently.  
  
Bobby:I'LL-  
  
NETWORK SUPERVISOR:THE FOLLOWING HAS BEEN EDITED OUT FOR THE FOLLOWING REASONS:EXCESSIVE BEATING TO THE SKULLKID,SOME FOUL LANGUAGE-  
  
Mmlink:Some foul language?I've seen people in anger management class who compared to in there,where sweet little innocent angels!  
  
-OK,ALOT OF FOUL LANGUAGE,AND WELL,JUST PLAIN OUCHIES!  
  
Everybody including the real world dude:ouchies?  
  
O.o"  
  
Thats all for this chapter,but look forward to more in the future AND an exclusive interveiw to Bobby!He does exist!  
  
Ask him any question about him, me, the crew, or anything!  
  
SUPER SNEAK PEEK BONUS!!!!  
  
Next chapter will have an exclusive chapter of my book wich will be up by the end of june at least!probably sooner!If you want  
  
to be on the alert list of this chapter, or receive the chapter through e-mail, e-mail me at chrmed4ever@aol.com!Or IM me at the same  
  
place!  
  
Oh yeah,the story is a different version of Caddie Woodlawn,just if a Caddie was a guy!  
  
Oh yeah, different story line too. 


End file.
